My Saver
by LoLforyou
Summary: "Stay here Leo! I mean it, dont try to be a hero!" Meo (MarcusXLeo) Rated T just in case. Homosexual. Dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**Leo POV**

"Look, Chase is too polite to say it, so I'll say it for him." I start, smiling sarcastic at Marcus while trying to keep my siblings safe. "You're a lunatic, and we're leaving" I started pushing my siblings out through the door while they complain constantly. If they could only realize that I was only trying to keep them safe.

When they are outside the school, heading towards Big D's car I turn around to face Marcus, who is leaning against one of the pillars. "Nice try" I said triumphal. "See you later captain eyebrow" and with that I start walking out, only to get the doors smashed in my face. "Whata..." came out of my mouth as I try to open the now locked doors. "Chase isn't the only one who can move things with his mind" I hear Marcus mockingly say behind me. I started screaming. After all I am stuck in a empty schoolbuilding with a bionic psychopath. "Help! Anyone!" No one hear me, maybe because no one is here. Not even Principal Perry, she is eating her own weight in meat.

"Looks like it's just you" Marcus said, pointing at me with his fingers. "And me" pointing at himself with his thumbs while walking towards me. He stopped about one meter in front of me and let his and swing down his sides. "Man it is fun to mess with you when you can't tell anyone I'm bionic!" He smiles. God, he has a wonderful smile.

Wait! What am I saying?

"Yeah, it's a real party over here to" I mutter while glaring at the annoyingly happy Marcus. "I'll just turn you in" I say while walking over the room, heading toward the other exits. "Go ahead" I hear Marcus walking up behind me as I stop. "Then I'll just expose Adam, Bree and Chases bionics and the government will sweep in and take them away." He now has his both hand steady on my overarms, right below my shoulders. When I don't answer him he starts moving his hand lower down my arms. Slowly, first my elbows and even slower, as if he's asking for permission, he moves his hand down to my hands. That's when I snap out of my daze and turn around. "Not if I turn you in first!" I say and turn around, almost running towards the door. Suddenly, a big, red trashcan fly over my head. Even though it wouldn't have hit me, I drop down on the floor. I stare at Marcus, now more afraid. Is he going to kill me?

"You are going to keep your mouth shut" he says. "Or next time" He lifts his arms straight out. "I won't mess" Then he opens the doors with his molecular kinesis and walks out.

Later that night the whole family sits in the living room, watching some TV- show. I don't really know how we came in on the subject, but suddenly we are discussing Marcus.

"I'm telling you! Marcus is evil!" I defend myself when they start to complain. Chase just laughs and Bree follows. Adam is just as clueless as me apparently. "Are you sure that you hate him, Leo?" Chase laughs and Bree falls out of the couch laughing. Whatever they are talking about, it has to be hilarious! When they finally calm down a little, I ask them what they are talking about. "Do you like Marcus?" Chase asks me, suddenly fully serious. I feel my mysteriously burn up and turn tomato red. Why may you ask? Don't ask me! "What? No!"

"Leo, you have a photo of Marcus on your bedroom wall" Bree laughs and suddenly Adam laughs to. "Forget the photo!" He starts "He has a paperdoll in actual size!" When they all is distracted with their hysterical laughing I sneak out through the front door.

I find myself in the bushes in front of Marcus house. Why am I in the bushes you may ask? Well, in front of the house is our very own, evil, manipulate, mean, cute, evil, Marcus. He is talking to someone called 'Dad' on his cellphone. As he walks inside, I follow him. I follow him down the stairs. Into a dirty room and hide behind one of the big desks while he talks to his dad. When he walks out to what I think is the kitchen I sneak out to take some pictures. "BAM! Evil liar" I say taking some pictures of the room. I know, I know, it is maybe not the smartest thing to do when your worst enemy is in the next room. "BAM! Marcus' capsule!" I turn around and take another picture. "BAM! Marcus - MARCUS!" I tried to run, but he takes a firm grip around my arm and pulls me in close. I can see two different emotions. The first is anger, and the other one. The other one is fear. "You shouldn't have come here Leo" he says to me, his face angry but his voice more of a worried tone. He takes a look out in the hallway we just came in from. Suddenly I hear the morphing wall... morph... **(?)**

"Shit!" Marcus says and his eyes flicker from me, the hallway and different places in the room. "Marcus?" I hear someone call from the hallway. "I'm in the lair dad!" Marcus calls back. He looks me in the eye before sighing. "Give me your phone" he whispers in my ear. Like hypnosis, I place my phone in his hand, our hand touching a little. He then grabs my arm even harder and starts pulling me towards one of the desks. He pushes me down behind it. "Stay here Leo!" he hisses at me. I nod, not really wanting to face whoever created this psychopath. "I mean it Leo! Don't try to be a hero!" The last part he whispers in my ear, as his dad is coming closer. I nod again and he starts to pull away, slowly. His lips brushes against my cheek and I shiver. His hand, that I haven't realized was at my side gets removed and he stands up.

"Hi dad!" He says happily, but you can hear the nervousness in his voice. "I recorded your TV-series on the TV in the living room." I hear his dad answer something in form of a compliment before Marcus comes back to me. "Let's get you out of here" he mutters and grabs my hand. Hand in hand he superspeed us home to my room. I sit down at the bed and Marcus leans against the wall. He points at Eddies screen like a quite question. "Don't worry" I start, smiling a little. "Big D deactivated him from my room after... the incident..." He doesn't ask what incident. Smart guy. He smirks and walks over to the bed. "Can I sit down?" He asks while pointing at the spot beside me. I nod as I feel the butterflies in my stomach. He sits down at my right side and put his left arm behind my back. I look up from my floor, and meet his eyes. He is close. Very close. I can feel his breath against my lips. God, this guy can make the school cafeterias chickenpie smell good. "Thank you" comes out of my mouth. He raises one of his eyebrows and I sigh happily. I love when he does that! "For not letting your dad kill me."

Marcus smirks. "He wouldn't had killed you" he chuckle. "He would have forced me to kill you" he sigh and lean closer to my ear. I allow myself to close my eyes. I trust him. I shouldn't trust him. "I want you safe Leo" he whispers softly before pulling out, just enough to face me. "Why?" His face is only millimeters away now. He put his right hand on my side and I put my left arm on his shoulder. "It was stupid of you to come to my house" He whispers, changing the subject. Our eyes is now closed. He leans in and our lips are so close so close without actually touching and-

"Leo! Dinner's ready!" My mom screams from downstairs. Marcus pulls away fast and stands up faster. He superspeed to my window but stop there. "You'll get your phone back tomorrow. I just need to delete some stuff" He smirks before superspeeding away.

That night is the seventh time I dream about Marcus. But only the second time I smile through the whole dream.

**What do you think?**

**Me, myself and I thought that it was kind of bad. But I love writing, Love Meo and there are waaaay to few Meo stories on Fanfiction.**

**R&amp;R **

**Hugs/ Agnes aka. LolForYou**


	2. Chapter 2

Leos POV

I walk with my siblings to the school as always, but is forced to go alone to my first lesion, 'cause they have study hall and I have history at the other end of the school. But I know that Marcus will be there which not only makes my heart race in a unusual pace, it also gives me a opportunity to get my phone back. Luckily, none of my siblings realized that I went to the school without my cellphone. They are kind of bad at this 'look out for me' job...

"Dooley" I hear a voice behind me. The voice belongs to someone I don't want to meet right now. "What do you want Trent?" I ask annoyingly. "I saved some pudding for you yesterday, thought that you maybe wanted a morning shower." He laughs with his other stupid friends. I know that there is no use in trying to escape. So I let my head fall, waiting for the pudding to land on me.

Weird sentence...

"Or" I hear another familiar voice behind me. "You could try to actually eat the pudding. It is quite good" Marcus walks in between me and Trent. "Who are you, your twerp?" Trent growls and takes a step closer Marcus. "I am Marcus" Marcus crosses his arms and smirk. "Awww... Dooley has a boyfriend" Trent laughs along with his friends. "No, we're not a couple!" I say and Marcus nod. Trent doesn't answer.

He just let it rain chocolate pudding...

"You didn't have to take my fight Marcus" I mutter as I try to get the pudding out of my hair with the papertowels in the boys bathroom. The teacher had told us to go get cleaned up when we attended her classroom. "No one else seemed to do it" He answers simply, like if it was obvious. I turned to face him. "Marcus" he turn his face so that we have eye contact. "Maybe I wanted to get a puddingshower" I sigh and give him a new papertowel. Most of the pudding is out, but you can still feel the sticky on my skin, so we're washing our hair and faces in the sink. "Done" we say in unison.

We turn away from the sink and face each other, letting a small chuckle out. Marcus grabs his towel and walks closer to me. As he does that, I take a couple of steps backwards. He may' have saved my life yesterday, but I still don't really trust him. My back collides with the blue wall but Marcus doesn't stop. As he stands so close to me that our shirt touches he raise the papertowel and pull it over my cheek a couple of times. Slowly, he pulls away. "Pudding" he chuckle and show me the small brown spot on the before this all white paper towel. He put it in the trashcan before stepping closer again. This time, he put his hand at my sides, tugging on the green fabric that is my shirt with his fingers. There is almost none space between us. He lean in closer to my ear and his breath tickle my cheek.

"Take of your shirt Leo" he whispers and I stiffen up. He must have felt that 'cause he pull away just enough to face me. His nose touches mine and he looks me straight into my eyes. "Take of your shirt Leo" he whispers again. "Trust me" He close his eyes and I do the same. He sigh and starts pulling my shirt up. His hands slip in under my shirt as he pulls it up slowly. My arms are like spaghetti so soon enough, my shirt is of. He pulls away and walks over to his backpack. He open it and take out two

T-shirts. One grey and one blue. "Your shirt is spotted brown" he sigh and show me the dirty shirt. He throw the blue shirt to me before taking his own, dirty shirt off and take on the grey one. I quickly put on the blue shirt and sigh when it is on. Marcus turns around and burst into laughter. "It's like a tent!" I laugh and he steps closer. "Well" he begin. "I like my clothes a little bigger, and you are tiny" he laugh before grabbing his backpack and walking out off the bathroom.

I stand there, confused. Very confused. This guy is going to be my death. That is when I realize, Marcus laid my phone at the table beside the sink. It has a note attached to it.

_Confused?_

_Don't worry Leo_

_Answers comes with truth_

_/Marcus_

I sigh and put the note in my pocket, before leaving the bathroom and walking back to my history class in Marcus way to big T-shirt.

I meet up with Adam, Bree and Chase for lunch. I haven't realized it before, but they can be really boring. Bree is complaining about her mathlesson and Chase is talking about chess. But Adam is just staring at me. Or more specific, 'my' shirt. "Have you borrowed my clothes Leo?" He suddenly interrupt Bree and Chase. They all look at my huge shirt and I feel the blush rise to my cheeks. "No" I mutter. "Marcus let me borrow it after that Trent let it rain pudding" I say and they chuckle a little. "I heard about that" Chase says before they all get suspiciously quite. "What?" I ask. They all sigh. "We invited Marcus to sleep at our place this weekend." I just look at them. Don't they realize that he is EVIL!

Okay, he may' have saved my life but I still think that something is up.

"Okay" I simply answer. "But I have to say. EVIL!" I hiss before I get up and leave. I walk to my locker and open it. "Evil?" I hear. I turn around and find Marcus standing right behind me. "Evil" I confirm him. He nod and walks away.

**AN: So? What do you think about the second chapter? :)**

**If you liked it, you can leave a review, follow or favorite. Or do it all ;)**

**If you didn't like it, you can always leave a review and tell me what I can do better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leos POV**

Okay, so I kind of feel bad for saying to Marcus that I think he is evil. But it is the truth. And I like the truth.

Later that night Marcus comes over to our house. Everything is normal. He is laughing along with Chase's bad jokes and try to explain to Adam how you eat a Pineapple. He talks to me every now and then, but only to ask what I want for a snack or what kind of pizza I think that we should order.

As Adam, Bree and Chase leaves the house to pick up the pizza (since the pizzeria that Marcus suggested don't delivers) I sit down on our white couch. I put a blanket over my cold body and snuggle up in the corner of the couch. I close my eyes, ready for a powernap. But soon enough I feel a new weight on the couch and how Marcus pulls my blanket over his own legs to. He brings his hand to my cheek and stroke it with his thumb. I don't make any movements, trying to convince him that I am sleeping. I feel how he leans in closer to my face and my heart races a little. I don't know why, but everytime he gets close to me, my heart race and I get butterflies in my stomach. "Goodnight Leo" he whispers. "I wake you up when the pizza is here" then he moves his head and I feel his lips against my cheek in a short kiss. I try my best not to open my eyes and I try to keep my breath steady. He then moves away and I fall into a peaceful sleep, dreaming about everything and nothing.

# #

"Wake up Leo"

I wake up by Marcus, stroking my cheek slowly. I frown and sit up. "They are here soon" just as he say that the door opens and Adam, Bree and Chase walks in. "Pizza!" Marcus says enthusiastic while standing up and taking the already sliced pizza from Adam. He put it on the table in front of the TV and open it. We all make ourselves cozy under the blankets with the cheesy pizza. The movie starts and we all laugh and cry.

It isn't before about 30 minutes into the movie as I feel something unusual. I feel someone's fingers on my hand. I turn my head to find Marcus on my right side. It can't be anyone else hand. He grabs it before turning his head towards mine. He smiles slightly and looks like he is about to laugh. I must look afraid. He certainly likes it when I am afraid, it is like if it triggers him. As he turn his head back towards the movie I snap out of my thoughts.

That's it! He is messing with my brain, and if I know Marcus right, he is doing this to get rid of me. To get to Adam, Bree and Chase. I let go of Marcus hand and excuses myself with a lie about having to use the bathroom. Instead I walk into my room and grabs the note that Marcus gave me just hours sooner.

_Confused?_

_Don't worry Leo_

_Answers comes with truth_

_/Marcus_

I don't get it. What truth? Am I right? Is he doing all of this to get Adam, Bree and Chase? I just sit there, on my blue bed, reading the note over and over again trying to find some kind of clue.

"Bad stomachache?" I raise my head to see Marcus in my door. "What do you want?" I mutter and put the note back in under my pillow. "Just checking up on you" he says with a hint of laughing. "You've been gone a awful long time" He steps into my room and closer to my bed. I glare at him and he smirk before swinging his arm out and grabbing my overarm. He pulls me up from the bed in a nanosecond. I let out a gasp as he pushes my body extremely close to his. He let one arm slip in around my waist to keep my right where I am. I let my arms just hang down my sides as he let his other hand pull itself over my chin. "Are you getting a little sick, my little Leo?" he whispers. I open my eyes, I hadn't realized that they were closed. I look him straight in the eyes. He raises one eyebrow in his typical evil style and I shiver. But I can see something in his green eyes. He is nervous. I, Leo Lewis Dooley is making Marcus nervous! I smirk before raising my head to get - if possibly - a little closer to Marcus. The nervousness in his eyes grow bigger the closer I get. When I am inches away from his wonderful lips I close my eyes and he does the same. And just before his lips meets mine, I grad his overarms with my arms and push him down on the bed. Marcus gasp in shock and I smirk before climbing on top of him.

I place my legs on both of his sides and my arms on both sides of his chest. Marcus doesn't open his eyes so I lean closer to his ear and take a deep breath. "Are you getting a little nervous, my little Marcus" I slowly lean out, letting my lips brush slightly against Marcus skin just like when I was in his lair. He shivers and when I pulled out fully he has opened his eyes. I smirk at the nervous boy under me. "You - You are forgett - ing something, Leo" he cracks out and I try to raise my eyebrows like he does all the times. "What?" He chuckle before grabbing both my arms and pull me down on the bed. He rolls over me and suddenly we have changed positions. "I am stronger than you" he chuckle and when I try to pull out of his grip he puts his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Don't bother" I frown and decide to give up and give in. He's right, he is stronger than me. He let his hands travel down my sides, his finger tickling me a little. He stops by the hem of my shirt and starts to play with it. I feel my face warm up as he starts to pull my shirt up. His cold hands slip in under my shirt and I press my arms against my body so he can't pull my shirt up. "Scared?" he whispers and I shake my head. "Oh, I think you are" he says in a husky voice before leaning closer to my cheek. He let out a hot breath against my cheek before kissing it lightly, like if I would broke if he wasn't careful.

He then steps of me and walks out of the room, leaving me breathless on the now totally messed up bed. I manage to get up from the bed and take some deep breaths before walking down the stairs. My eyes meet some very concerned siblings. "Are you okay Leo?" I hear Chases concerned voice and I nod slightly. "Yeah, just a little ache in my stomach" I rub my stomach to ad affect. My eyes meet Marcus and he wink at me with a smile on his cute lips. I feel the blush on my cheeks before excusing myself to get in bed.

I am not in love with Marcus. I am not.

**So? What do you guys think?**

**I thought that I would answer some reviews! :D**

**Mickey12Boo: Felt so good to read this. Means alot to me that you liked it :)**

**AquaStarAngel: Thank you so much!**

**MelbieZ: I know! Meo is SUPERCUTE!(!) Happy feeling in my stomach thanx to you!**

**Hay: Hahaha, thanks. Here is your update :)**


End file.
